


You Thought I Was Happy (And Good Lord I'm Sated Too)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Gabe is a serious bottom, Gentle Kissing, How do I tag this shit, Loving Husbands, Loving Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slight Strip Tease, Teasing, The Plots Just In The Other Parts, Top Jack, Waking Up With Kissing, really detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: After a long day of work, it's nice to come home and lay down for a long nights rest.Unless you have a needy husband, of course.  Although, when said needy husband is as beautiful as Jack's...  There's really not much to complain about.THE SMUT CHAPTER YOU ALL WANTED





	You Thought I Was Happy (And Good Lord I'm Sated Too)

**Author's Note:**

> IT TOOK ME
> 
> TWENTY FIVE FUCKIN' DAYS TO GET THIS SHIT OUT
> 
> BUT HERE YOU BEAUTIFUL PERVS GO
> 
> FUCKIN' ENJOY CAUSE I CERTAINLY DID WRITING IT
> 
> ALL A-FUCKING-BOARD ON THE TRAIN TO SMUT TOWN. CHOO CHOO, MOTHER FUCKERS.

Jack groaned as he flopped onto his bed, late that same night.  The day had been long, mostly consisting of paperwork upon paperwork upon paperwork, and a few insubordinates to straighten out.     
Gabe, however, was still stuck out in his office, late night meeting with a few higher ranking Blackwatch members.  The Strike Commander licked his lips slightly, still tasting the kiss he'd gotten earlier, and still feel the lips on his, but it was faint.   
Finally, with a soft sigh, he tiredly pulled himself off the bed and set about undressing.  He pulled off his duster, then the armor.  Shirt came next, then his shoes and socks.  Pants came off last, and he let out a soft groan as the tight cloth rubbed against him.  He was tired, yes, but he hadn't-   
Nope.  Couldn't think about that if he was planning on getting any sleep tonight.  With a huff he slipped off his underwear, lazily giving his cock a few strokes before he stopped himself, laid back into bed on his stomach, and curled up slightly as he took a big breath through his nose.   
His head swam slightly as he smelled purely Gabe in the sheets.  Aftershave, a hint of sweat, and that slight tinge of gunpowder, and it was a strangely soothing scent if anything.  He sighed softly once more, his eyes fluttering closed as sleep overtook him.   
  
Gabe sighed as he slid the door closed to his and Jack's shared "apartment" in the Watchpoint.  Being married had a few advantages, and not just sex.   
Speaking of sex....   
Gabe pushed himself off the door, removing his armor pieces with practiced fingers and his shirt followed suit.  He put the armor pieces with Jack's before he gently walked into the bedroom.   
And there he was.  The sheets pooled around his hips, painfully obviously naked.  Although he was dead tired, Gabe wasn't that dead tired.   
He grinned, carefully slipping onto his side of the bed, before he gently placed a hand on Jack's back.  The younger man subconsciously moved into the touch, making a little "Mmmmm." Sound as he did so.   
Gabriel chuckled and began rubbing soft circles into his husbands back, slowly moving from the shoulder blades to the mid-back, to the small of the back.   
He didn't stop there.  His slow, deliberate circles carefully made their way onto Jack's ass cheeks, but the small circles were soon replaced with gropes as Gabe couldn't help but grab onto Jack's perfectly sculpted ass.   
The blonde groaned again, his head moving slightly as his arms shifted to instead lay below the pillow his head laid on.     
Gabe shifted to his knees, one hand still gripping and kneading the blondes ass while the other trailed abstract shapes on his back.  With each invisible shape he made, Gabe leaned down and ever so gently kissed the middle of it.   
And each time Jack gave a little unconscious hum of appreciation.   
Kicking it up a notch, Gabriel moved his kisses further up Jack's spine.  Between his shoulder blades has always been a little soft spot for the blonde, and as Gabe kissed it tenderly the man gave a soft little moan.     
Grinning to himself, Gabe continued on his mission, going further up to his neck.  He kissed gently, lovingly.  He sucked softly as hums and moans sounded, and he grinned wider when a particularly loud one came as Gabe sucked just behind Jack's ear.   
Gabriel gently took Jack's earlobe between his teeth, biting it softly and tugging as Jack stirred.     
"Good morning,  _ Mi Cariño. _ ” He purred   
Jack's eyes fluttered open, his mouth falling open slightly as Gabe gripped his ass tightly, once again kneading the tight flesh, "God, you never can take your hands off my ass, can you." The blonde groaned, his voice deep and gravelly with sleep.   
Gabe chuckled again, licking the shell of Jack's ear as the blonde shuddered and groaned, "What can I say?  I'm an ass man."   
The blondes reply was to carefully roll over, although Gabe's hand never left his ass.  Gabe laid himself over his husband, softly pressing their lips together as Jack sighed contentedly.   
They kissed slowly, lovingly.  After the first two, their mouths slid open to wrap their tongues together with well practiced ease.     
Jack's hand came up to lay on Gabe's cheek and shoulder, tilting his head slightly as he deepened the kiss.   
Gabriel took this opportunity to plunge his tongue deeper into Jack's mouth.  The blonde groaned his approval, and Gabe shifted his body to instead straddle his husband's waist.  He released his grip on the mound of flesh he'd seemed rather attached to and instead cupped Jack's face with both hands.  He tilted his head from side to side, licking inside the blonde's mouth before he broke off.     
Jack looked up at him through groggy, lust and love heavy eyes, a smile coming onto his lips as his breath panted passed them, "God, I'll never get tired of waking up to your kisses." He panted.   
Gabe wasn't much better, and he was very acutely aware of just how much Jack loved his kisses.  The hard erection pressing at his still clothed ass made him grin widely, and with teasing bit of his lip, he ground his hips down.   
Jack hissed in pleasure, his left fist coming up to his mouth, which he then bit in an attempt to quiet himself.   
"No,  _ Mi rey _ , let me hear." Gabe whispered, grinding harder as he leaned down and kissed Jack's jaw.   
The fist fell from the blond's lips, his mouth falling open in breathy moans as Gabe slowly moved from his jaw to his ear, licking the shell of it and biting at the lope just hard enough to get another hiss of pleasure from the Strike Commander.  Jack turned his head, giving Gabe full access as the blonde reached down and gripped his husbands hips so tightly Gabe couldn't stop the stuttered moan that came from him.    
Jack chuckled softly, the sound broken as he gave another groan, and said, "Look at you, teasing me like-" he groaned again, his eyes fluttering closed, "Like this.  Like you won't be the one being slammed into the bed by the end of this." He emphasized this by slipping a hand into Gabe's pants, and giving his ass a hard grab.   
Gabe let out another moan before he found himself on his back, Jack overtop of him as he grinned down at the beanie-favoring Commander, "You are far too clothed for what I have planned tonight, Gabriel." He purred, reaching up and stroking Gabe's cheek with the back of his hand.   
Gabriel nuzzled the hand, and gave a soft moan as Jack leaned down and kissed the corner of his jaw.  He slowly make his way down his neck, and once he came to the crook of his neck he couldn't help himself.   
He bit down.   
Gabriel let out a loud, broken moan, his hips bucking to bump against Jack's.  The blonde gave a groan of pleasure as the fabric rubbing against his painfully hard dick, and bit just a bit hard, sucking for a quick second before pulling back.   
A trail of dribble connected Jack's lips to the dark red bruise forming on the beautiful dark skin of his husband.  He ran a thumb over the spot, pressing down slightly and causing Gabe to cry out again, but the moan that followed told Jack all he needed to know.   
"Look at you..." He said again, looking up to Gabe's face.  The normal sneer on his lips was replaced by his bottom lip being trapped in between his top and bottom teeth.  His normally glaring eyes were closed tightly, his brow furrowed.  His cheeks were flushed with a deep red, which was slowly making its way down his neck, "Just look at you...  Such a whore for pain you're already falling apart from just a bite."   
Gabe blushed harder, swallowing a whimper as Jack brushed the bite again, still deliciously stinging.  He opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, but it died in his throat as Jack moved off of him, the covering sliding off as he did so and showed him in all his glory.    
Gabe knew exactly what was about to happen, and didn't even think about moving before his Strike Commander ordered him to.   
"Get up." Jack ordered.  Gabe slowly slid off the bed, his movements graceful, his fingers dragging on the sheets as he stood up with his back to the blond, his pants having been slid down a bit showed the crack of his ass gloriously, and he knew it.   
"Undress." Was the next order, and Gabe decided he was going to treat Jack for the bite he'd given him.  With the decision made in his head, he set about undressing.   
Jack felt a groan catch in his throat as instead of Gabe's hands going for his pants, they went for his neck.  His cock, already rock hard, got impossibly harder as he watched.  Gabriel Reyes was a man of seriousness and no bullshit, giving orders and never taking around everyone else.    
Around Jack?  Oh, he lived to be ordered around.  He loved to be teased until he was crying with need, he loved to be fucked with anything Jack decided to use that day, he loved everything and anything that Jack decided, and it was purely on the fact that it got Jack off.  He was a pleaser, and damn well knew how to do it.   
And what he was doing right now?  Oh, this was playing dirty.  Gabe's nothing but stiff and straight, a brutal Commander around most.  When Jack gets his hands on him, he becomes a whore.  Jack's whore.   
And by God he wore the title with pride.   
His hands started at his neck, rubbing running along the dark skin before starting down his body.  From the soft groan he gave as his hands passed his collarbone, Jack knew he'd touched the bite mark.  He watched as Gabe gently swung his hips back and forth, giving Jack an amazing fucking view of the man's ass.  Gabe may live for Jack's ass, but Jack worshipped Gabe's.   
His hands continued down, traveling down his sides before slipping into the sides of the pants.  His thumbs stayed on the outside, his fingers in and he gently pulled his hands to his ass and slowly pulled the jeans down.     
Inch by glorious inch of dark skin was shown to Jack, and it took all his self control not to move forwards and touch.  He wasn't about to ruin the show though.  Not when it'd only just begun.   
The pants continued to slid off, and Gabe kicked them to the side as they got to his ankles.  He then leaned forwards, presenting his ass to the Strike Commander.   
It was a simple undressing mixed with a tiny bit of a strip tease, but Jack lived for simple at the beginning of these.   
He lived to worship that ass as well, and couldn't stop a little growl as Gabe shook his hips invitingly.   
"Come here." He ordered.  Gabe straightened, turning around as he carefully crawled onto the bed, coming to sit on his knees in front of his husband.  Jack crooked a finger in a 'closer' motion, and Gabe happily obliged, leaning forwards as Jack pressed their lips together again.   
It was Jack who dominated the kiss this time.  He bit at Gabe's lower lip, all but throat fucked him with his tongue, breaking off the kiss to lick his jaw, to bite at his ear for a quick moment before resuming the kiss once more.  His hands came around and behind Gabe, pulling his husband flush against him.   
Gabe let out a moan, Jack letting out a stuttered breath as their erections ground together.   
Jack slid his hands down to Gabe's ass, grabbing and kneading the flesh as he ground their dicks together again.  Gabe pulled back from the kiss, his mouth falling open as his eyes fluttered closed.  Moans came out freely, most of them broken through his pants.  Jack grinned, little grunts and groans coming from the Strike Commander.     
With a quick thought, Jack released Gabe's ass with one hand, reaching up and slipping two fingers into his husbands mouth.  Gabe closed his lips around the digits, running his tongue over the pads and making Jack shiver as his eyes opened again, the pupils almost completely covering the brown of his iris with how lost he was in the lust.   
Jack stared his husband with parted lips and pants of breath coming from his lips as he slowly ground their erections together.   
Finally, Jack decided his fingers were just coated enough with spit he pulled his fingers from Gabe's mouth.   
The brunette's mouth fell open again, soft moans escaping him as Jack gave a particularly hard grind.  This action distracted him from noticing Jack's left hand grabbing his ass cheek and spreading it, while his right- still coated in Gabe's saliva -slipped down the crack and began rubbing circles into the tight hole it found there.   
Gabe let out a gasp as this happened, his body going rigid for a second as it processed what was happening, but it soon relaxed once more.  He pressed his ass against Jack's hands, silently begging for those fingers to enter him.   
Jack was tempted to give him what he wanted, but not yet.  Instead, he pulled back, and gently pushed Gabe back onto the bed.     
The Blackwatch Commander fell back and landed gently, spreading his legs almost on reflex.   
"Oh, my little Commander..." Jack whispered softly, placing his hands on Gabe's pectorals, slowly rubbing his fingers, the right digits still slick with spit, over his nipples.  Gabe's breath cause in his lungs, his head pushing into the pillows as he fought to not move his body, "So sensitive... Come on, Reyes...  Tell me how sensitive you are..." He dipped down, and gently flicked his tongue over the right nipple.   
Gabe jerked, a gasp escaping him before a moan followed.  More moans came after as Jack's mouth closed around the nipple, swirling his tongue clockwise and counterclockwise as he sucked gently, "F-fuck, it feels s-so good." He gasped out through his pants, "So fucking good.  Y-you know exa-" he broke off with a long moan as Jack gently bit down on the hard nipple, tugging ever so slightly as he rolled his jaw side to side, "exactly how to take care of me."   
Jack hummed, releasing the nipple to instead attack the other one, his fingers playing at the one he'd just attacked.  Gabe kept talking, most of it just soft mumbles that Jack couldn't make out, but they still made him get impossibly harder.   
He loved that he could do this to Gabriel.  His husband.  His best friend.   
He loved that he could tear him apart with just his nipples, he loved how Gabriel adored to be teased- even if he constantly cussed Jack out for it during the act -and brinked so many times that his dick was purple, and tears were streaming out of his eyes.   
He loved that no matter what kink Jack brought to the table Gabriel was always willing to try it.  If Jack loved it, Gabe adored it.   
This was most definitely evident as Jack pulled back, sitting up as he gently thrust his hips forwards and back, his erection rubbing against Gabe's once more.  The Blackwatch Commander bit his fist, a deep groan coming from him as Jack started to speak again, "What's your name?"   
"Gabriel Reyes."   
Jack stopped moving and instead grabbed onto Gabe's ass in a bruising grip, "Don't be playing games right now, Gabriel."   
The elder man let out a filthy moan, "Gabriel Morrison."   
"And whose last name is that?"   
"Y-yours."   
"What are you to me?"   
Gabe looked up at Jack with a smile, his pupils completely overtaken his iris' with black, but they still shone with love, "I'm your husband."   
Jack smiled back, leaning down and gently kissing Gabe's lips, "And may that never change."   
Gabriel hummed into the kiss, no objecting in the slightest as their tongues slowly wrapped around the other's.     
The kiss lasted until they needed breath, and by that point Jack knew what he needed tonight.  He pulled back, running his hands from Gabriel's shoulder, not hesitating to press into the bite and cause another long moan from the Commander, down his chest to grasp at his thighs, "God, you're so fucking pretty, Gabriel..." He whispered. Gabe's face flushed red, but Jack knew he loved it.  God, did the man live for Jack's compliments and praise, "I think you should see it too." He added.   
Gabriel looked back to his husband with wide eyes, a groan slipping passed his lips at the thought.   
They didn't do this one often; it always got them off too quickly, but by God did they need it tonight.  The make out session in Gabriel's office left them both horny and needy, and seeing his husband in such a smiling mood...  Lord, Jack needed to watch Gabriel watch his cock slide in and out of him.  He needed to see his mouth fall open as moans are pulled from him, the nails in the base of his neck-   
Without warning Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and lifted him up.  Gabe went willingly, though a little squeak- that he would heavily deny later -did escape him out of shock.   
Jack lifted him into his lap, slipping both hands down and under his ass, his index fingers circling his hole already.   
Gabe sucked in a breath that quickly stuttered out, "F-fuck, baby." He gasped, "A-am I that pretty?"    
Jack mouthed at the bottom of his jaw, growling out, "You don't even know the half of it..." Before he surprised Gabe with a sudden thrust of his finger into Gabe.  The Blackwatch Commander gasped, but the noise melded into a long, needy moan.   
"Oh, please show me, Jack, please." He begged, rolling his hips in an attempt to get the finger deeper.  It burned, only being slightly wet after most of the spit being wiped off on his nipple, oh it burned but it felt so good.  The masochist in Gabe was yearned for more, and he made this evident with a loud, wanting moan.   
Jack chuckled, slowly dragging the finger out only to shove it back it.   
Gabe's back arched, his head rolling back as he reveled in the pain that was slowly disappearing.  It wasn't too long after that Jack carefully slipped another one in.  The Commander let out something that sounded dangerously close to a mewl, but Jack wasn't too sure.   
"Does my Kitten want to play?" He asked, nosing at the underside if Gabe's jaw.  The man gave a huff of annoyance in reply, but it quickly turned into a low groan as Jack carefully started scissoring his fingers.  Gabe let out a mewl this time, falling forward as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s neck, his mouth right against his ear as he panted out little moans and nippled at the earlobe.

“Don’t tease me right now, you bastard.” He moaned, “Please, Jack, fuck me.  Fuck me to where I can’t sit down for the meeting tomorrow.  To where all I’ll think of during it is you and your dick showing me how much you love me.”

Jack gave a hard shudder at the thought. He reached around Gabe to open their nightstand drawer with practiced fingers.  He grabbed the lube the second his fingers felt it, popped it open, and poured a scarce amount on his palm.  He then expertly closed it and tossed it aside.  With this done he grabbed his dick and stroked it a few times.  With it now coated, he slipped his hands under Gabe’s thighs and stood up from the side of the bed.  The Blackwatch Commander purred something or another in Jack’s ear, bu Jack responded by casually tossing the man in the air, turning him as he did so and catching him easily one his back was to Jack.  Gabe covered his face in embarrassment, “Stop throwing me around like I’m some sort of doll, Jack.” He grunted.

“Oh, but you’re my doll.” Jack chuckled, and carried the man over to the full length mirror in the corner.  It was bought just for this, and God was it a good buy.  Jack’s hands went from Gabe’s thighs to sit under his knees, spreading his legs for him as the man’s hands came up to grasp at the base of Jack’s neck.  Jack gently nuzzled Gabe’s ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell as he whispered, “Look at you…  Spread wide open, face so red with want…” His eyes met his husbands in the mirror.  So early in and Gabriel already looked so  _ wrecked _ .  Face was indeed red, and the color was quickly spreading to his chest.  The body blushing was a personal favorite of Jack’s, and the fact that Gabe did it was just a handful of cherries on top of some already fucking  _ delicious _ ice cream.  His hole fluttered slightly with his breaths from the little preparation Jack did, but that’s how Gabe liked it. 

He liked to be used by his husband, and Jack couldn’t voice how much he loved to please his.

Jack couldn’t take it anymore.  His eyes still on Gabe’s he gently lowered his husband a bit, the tip of his dick poking just a few inches off where it needed to be.  Gabe’s breath caught in his throat as Jack nibbled his ear, shifted their positioning a little and nudged the hole  _ just _ enough for the tiniest bit of tip to slip in.  A needy whine escaped the Blackwatch commander, his mouth falling open slightly as his brows furrowed together.

Jack thrusted shallowly, the feeling already overwhelming with as Gabe bounced slightly in his arms in an attempt to sink it in further, “Jack please.” He breathed, “Please, please, give me it.  Please,  _ mi alma _ , please.”

“What’s your name?” Jack demanded.  His voice faltered slightly.  His will to keep up the teasing was breaking, but he needed Gabe to say it…

“Gabriel Morrison.” Gabe gasped, his mouth falling open a bit more.

“What am I to you.”

Gabriel smiled, a full toothed smile that made Jack’s heart flutter, “You are  _ mi vida _ .”

“And you are  _ mi cielito. _ ” Jack whispered, before gently bringing Gabe down and impaled him on his dick.

Gabe gasped loudly, his eyes closing tightly at the burn that engulfed his body but the gasp was followed quickly by a  _ filthy _ moan.  It started out as mostly air, but as Jack began to shallowly thrust his ten inches into his husband, they  _ quickly _ turned louder.  

“Look at yourself, baby.” Jack whispered, pressing his lips to the crook of Gabe’s neck, just above the bite from before.  Gabe did as he was ordered, his eye opening only for another filthy moan to escape him at the sight.

There he was, the respected Gabriel Reyes Morrison, Commander of Blackwatch, one of the most feared men in the military during his time, spread out like a whore as his husband fucked into him with thrusts that were quickly becoming fast and rough.  His face and chest red with blush, his arms behind his head to grip at the back of Jack’s neck, his fingernails digging into the flesh it found there.  His brow furrowed from the pain he felt, reflex tears in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks.  His eyes traveled down to his weeping cock, dripping heavily with precum as he was fucked hard.  His sights traveled down further, down to where he and Jack were joined and his eyes stayed there, almost like he was mesmerized-- Which he was.  Jack could easily go in all ten inches, and he did so with sharp jerks of his hips.  His dick glistened from the little lube he used, and Gabe could feel the occasional pull from places that he’d missed.

“Just look at you,” Jack whispered, “What would the others say if they ever saw you like this, huh?  Their big bad Commander _begging_ for his husband.  What would they say, as you could do nothing but watch as my dick slides in and out of you, just _filthy_ _moans_ escaping you.”  Gabe’s breathing was getting more ragged.  That was the only problem with doing it this way.  It was too fucking good for either side.  For Gabe to see everything Jack saw, for him to be able to watch as Jack did as he pistoned in and out of his fucking _glorious_ hole.  Jack wasn’t faring much better, his thrusts were easily becoming more hectic as his hands tightly gripped at the back of his love’s knees.

He shifted slightly, and Gabe jerked with a loud  _ cry _ of pleasure.  Jack continued to aim for that exact same spot, going faster, rougher, harder…  Gabe’s fingernails were biting at the skin in the back of his neck, but he relished in the feeling.  He wasn’t quite the pain lover his husband was, but he loved the feeling of Gabe’s nails clawing at him because he simply couldn’t take how much pure  _ pleasure _ he was getting.

Gabe was shaking, his breaths coming out in rough, broken pants as a sheer coat of sweat covered him.  His head tossed back in forth as he tried to comprehend the pleasure building so quickly deep in his belly, but his eyes  _ never _ left where Jack was fucking into him like an  _ animal _ .  “S-so fucking c-close, oh my God, so f-f-fucking good, I-I can’t-” he broke off into broken spanish, his words completely broken by his pants and moans.  Jack could feel himself getting closer as well.  His thrusts were anything but steady now, and his eyes met Gabe’s in the mirror.  Gabriel’s didn’t meet his, his eyes still locked on that one spot, and so with a sly smirk and a hard grunt, Jack opened his mouth and closed his mouth right on the muscle of Gabe’s neck, and  _ hard _ .  

The Commander cried out louder than he had all night, his body tensing at the sudden flare of would-be horrific pain if it wasn’t for the fact of how pleasure buzzed and pain addicted Gabriel was.  He tightened impossibly on Jack’s dick, and that’s all the Strike Commander needed.  His movements stopped, his body shuddering as his balls drew tight to him and he came, deep inside his husband.

Gabriel wasn’t even two seconds behind him.  The bite, feeling his husband so impossibly deep inside of him as he tightened around him, feeling him shudder against his frame, watching the base of his dick twitch as thick ropes of cum painted his insides- Gabe broke.  With a sharp, and  _ loud _ , cry he came as well, his chest and belly painted white, some of it even catching his chin.

This was the part Gabriel loved second most.  The after shudders of their combined orgasms as Jack gently thrust into Gabe.  The feeling as he gently slid of out his well fucked ass.  Watching with Jack as the white seed slowly dripped from his ass onto the towel that Gabe never even saw get moved there.  

Then came Gabe’s favorite part.  Jack gently carrying him back to the bed, and laying him down before fetching a washcloth from their bathroom.  Oh so carefully cleaning him up, softly kissing the fresh bruises on his ass, and his neck.  Putting away the wash cloth to them climb into bed and cover them up as he wraps his arms around his husband, and burying his face into the non-bruised side lovingly as he gently kissed the flesh there.  To be pulled flush against the man he loved, wrapped in his secure, protective arms like castle walls that would keep everything that could ever harm him away.   
With a smile, and interlocked fingers, the husbands fell into a happy, calm, and sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes tear*
> 
> It makes me very happy when I read loving smut like this, so it's even better to write it.
> 
> Y'all likey? Did I do goods!? I hope I did you all prouds!!!
> 
> Also, I'M SOWWY!!!!! I know it too me for FUCK ever to get this chapter out. I recently got my first job, and it's more tiring than anything I've ever had to do before. I tried to write a little on my breaks, but most times my breaks consisted of me laying my head on my arms and catch some twenty odd minutes of sleep, lol. 
> 
> So, yeah, I'm sorry!! The next part will be Hanzo and McCree based, probably involving couple discussions and more cuddling.... And Nightmares because it's been too long since a character I adore has suffered *helpless shrug*


End file.
